


【A3!／みすかず】止められない。

by Yuki_guo



Series: A3!／みすかず [6]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與實際遊戲人物無關＋上原勇人x榎本隆大（夏四背景設定），不可接受請繞道！＋明明什麼都沒有，但是直覺告訴我該標個R15><（？！
Relationships: みすかず, 三一
Series: A3!／みすかず [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480187
Kudos: 2





	【A3!／みすかず】止められない。

因為無法停止，所以－－

＊

瀰漫在悶熱空間裡的不只是令人有些抗拒的汗水味，夏季的禪鳴與透過鐵窗斜射進水泥地板的強烈陽光都讓心臟變得過於鼓譟，而上原勇人透過單薄襯衫抓在榎本隆大腰後的手勁和落在嘴角無數次的黏膩親吻彷彿烙印在白皙的肌膚上，讓他耳尖的紅不自覺渲染到面頰。

無法停止。

上原看著對方已經緊緊閉上的雙眼，濕漉漉的舌尖反覆舔拭著榎本好看的唇形。榎本平時在球場上總是大聲吆喝著，就算是吵鬧的放學時間也能清楚聽到他的話語。然而在自己的身旁、在自己的懷裡、在自己湊近著索吻的時候，好看的薄唇卻只會發出如小貓一般綿密的低喃細語，隨著空氣中曖昧的情愫傳達到上原勇人的耳中。

「上原、......」

他們一向習慣稱呼彼此的姓氏，上原瞇細了蜜橙色的雙眼，對方勉強撐在鐵櫃上的身子已經有些發軟，而悶熱的球員室中隨時都會有人進來，他們頂多只能以打開的鐵門當作隔板，掩飾住所有不該被他人看見的情況－－包含榎本隆大動心的神情。  
上原勇人知道再這樣下去先抑制不了的人會是自己，他刻意地喊了對方的名字，本就不高的聲線震動著榎本的耳膜，溫熱的酥麻氣息彷彿電流竄進血液，讓榎本隆大的大腦暫時當機。

「隆大，該走了。」

黃昏的暖橘光線半打在榎本隆大紅潤的面頰上，讓陵線分明的五官變得曖昧，他勾起嘴角，指尖撫摸上了模糊不清的輪廓線，還未被褪下的白色襯衫與領帶都被方才的親吻與擁抱給弄得佈滿皺褶，而榎本隆大只是點了點頭以示認同。  
上原勇人在榎本隆大進來休息室前早就換好了隊服，在告訴對方該離開後卻仍然以能夠感受到鼻息的距離湊近。微微仰起頭部的動作讓上原看清了對方明顯的喉結，原本被熨燙工整的領帶滑落地面，而襯衫的釦子也隨著指尖的擺弄而一個個散開，露出了好看的胸膛。  
被窗稈分割成數個長條的暮光在榎本舉起雙臂、露出了一點腰腹的那刻恰好地舖在那塊穠纖合度剛好的肌肉上，上原歛下了眼簾，按耐住欲想啃咬、留下齒痕的衝動。

無法停止的是，他想要觸碰對方的渴望。

榎本隆大放緩了呼吸，指尖一勾、白色的襯衫便順著身子滑落，與其他布料一起軟在地面上。套上了顏色鮮豔的棒球隊服，雙手正要扣上皮帶卻被眼前沉默不語的人給制止，榎本抬眼對上了上原的視線，裏頭有著熟悉不過的情慾流動著、讓甜膩的瞳色顯得更加動人。  
他鬆了手，讓雙臂撐在上原勇人不算寬大的肩上，儘管無法看透眼前的男孩究竟在想什麼，但他能夠感受到這樣不急不徐的速度就像是為了拖延相處的時間，讓這場沐浴在夕陽下的約會延續到無限。  
明明是如此嘈雜的環境－－榎本甚至能夠聽見秋山和井上互相練習傳接球的聲音，以及大野等人被鷲宮逼著體能訓練的吆喝－－他的耳裡卻除了上原的呼吸與自己的心跳聲以外什麼也沒有，而金屬皮帶互相碰撞的敲擊像是加大了數倍，讓他的腦袋有些暈眩。  
他們不是沒有坦誠相見過，然而刻意營造的氛圍與一點一滴剝落的衣著卻讓榎本隆大羞赧到不行，額頭抵上了對方的肩頭，他看著上原的手從前頭繞到後方，將褲子略顯急躁地扯下。  
他換上了棒球褲，戴好帽子並與對方拉開了距離、關上鐵門的瞬間鷲宮光正好進來，站在門口插著腰地冷眼問到。

「換個衣服而已太久了吧，等等要補跑操場喔。」  
「嗯、嗯！我們馬上就過去。」

榎本露出尷尬的笑容回應，鷲宮則瞪了他們一眼後才轉身離去。上原沒有說話，只是逕自走向門口，在正要踏出的剎那被榎本拉住袖口。  
不帶情慾的淡薄溫度輕柔抹上了唇角，榎本隆大的帽沿撞上了他的額頭，帽子掉到地上，而他無暇顧及那些，只能將翠綠雙眸中的閃爍光彩收進眼底，被風吹起的髮絲與帶著紅暈的燦爛笑容、襯著沉暮的餘暉照映，成了上原勇人心中最為美好的景色。

他轉身看著榎本隆大跑向球場的背影，彎身撿起對方的棒球帽戴上，勾起了淺淺的笑容。

＊

十指緊扣的溫度、肌膚相貼的細微顫動，抑或是更加深入的、更加親暱的。  
無論是什麼，都不想放手，不想結束。想要抓緊如寶藏一般美好的青春結尾。

－－因為無法停止，所以就不要停吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 早午晚安，這裡是細胞！  
之前在噗浪上就說過很想寫上原榎本這對......我終於對他們下手了嘿嘿u///u（？！  
一開始想到的畫面是無人的教室，在窗邊透過窗簾遮掩偷偷摸摸親的畫面，怎麼就變成好像在球員室要做起來的色氣場面呢（問誰  
似乎還抓不太好他們兩人的感覺，不過若是喜歡就太好了～  
感謝看到這邊的大家，我們下次見>///<！！！


End file.
